


Favorite

by syrupwit



Category: Tidying Up with Marie Kondo RPF, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 15:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19428562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrupwit/pseuds/syrupwit
Summary: When the cameras and Ms. Iida leave the room, Venom tugs at Marie’s jacket sleeve.





	Favorite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/gifts).



When the cameras and Ms. Iida leave the room, Venom tugs at Marie’s jacket sleeve. She jerks, startled, but her alarm turns to pleasure when she notes the stack of carefully folded t-shirts at Eddie’s back.

“Much better!” she praises. Venom preens. Eddie rolls his eyes.

Figures. Though he’s the one who watched her show, read her books, and memorized a possibly excessive number of Japanese phrases for her appearance on the Eddie Brock Report, Venom is her favorite.

“Let's try pants next,” she instructs. Venom streaks off to comply. Eddie catches her gaze, and can’t help but smile back.


End file.
